


Simply The Best

by detectivephryne



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivephryne/pseuds/detectivephryne
Summary: Another Phrack fanvid to the song "Simply The Best" sung by Noah Reid from the TV show "Schitt's Creek" feat. Phryne and Jack, told from Jack's POV.





	Simply The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for watching!


End file.
